


Effluvium

by blueharlequin



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Confessions, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassie gets dosed with an experimental street drug during a takedown, Shawn experiences the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animal I Have Become

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the chapter titles goes to Three Days Grace

Lassiter took off after the suspect as he bolted away from the shipping container full of drugs. He could hear Spencer running behind him and cursed as the psychic seemed to be catching up. The detective came around the side of the warehouse only to find O’Hara and McNab had cornered the drug dealer. The man heard Lassiter approaching behind him and as one last hurrah he threw the bag he was holding straight into his face. “Enjoy the ride!” He shouted. Not expecting the move, the head detective wasn’t able to dodge and the package broke open dusting him in the powdery substance.

“Oh no!” he heard the exclamation behind him. Shawn had to think fast, he knew whatever was in that bag wasn’t good. As Juliet and Buzz wrestled the suspect to the ground, he spied a hose nearby and over ran to it. Turning it on, water gushed out and he thanked the powers that be.

Shawn quickly doused the detective, ignoring his shocked outburst of, “What the hell Spencer!”

“Lassie, I know it is evidence but I have a feeling that whatever it is, you have to get it off.” Shawn hoped that the man hadn’t inhaled any of it.

O’Hara looked up as she handcuffed the perp. “He’s right sir. We don’t even know how much of a dose some of the other victims ingested before they died. McNab call an ambulance.”

Lassiter went to argue but a sudden wave of dizziness had him swaying on his feet. He growled when Spencer grabbed his arm and looped it over his shoulder. The fake psychic whispered in his ear, “What’s more embarrassing? Falling on the ground or being helped by a friend?” 

He didn’t know what shocked him more, that Spencer considered him to be a friend or if the psychic thought that he thought they were friends. He nodded, unable to speak for a second as he turned that novel thought over in his head. It must be the drugs already working into his system if he was entertaining odd thoughts of Spencer liking him.

The ride to the hospital was short and Spencer babbled the entire way. Lassiter almost didn’t mind considering that he couldn’t really follow the young man’s train of thought in normal conversation half the time. In the exam room, the nurse had him remove his wet clothes and change into a gown. She drew his blood and handed them to the lab technician. Lassiter reminded the younger detective as she left for the station. “O’Hara, make sure a copy of the test results and a sample of my blood go into evidence. In addition to everything else we’ve got him on, I want that guy to be charged with assaulting a police officer.”

He needed his clothes. There was no way he was going to stay here any longer. Lassiter jumped up from the exam bed and immediately regretted it. The room tilted dangerously and he threw an arm back clutching the side to steady himself. The doctor admonished at him, “Detective, you need to stay here for observation! We have no idea what effects this substance has. You could go into cardiac arrest at any moment or suffer an accident if you happen to fall.” Helping him back onto the edge of the bed he clicked on a penlight and shined it in the detective’s eyes. “Your pupils are dilated and your equilibrium is obviously compromised. Are you feeling any nausea?”

“No, in fact I feel really good.” Carlton knew that symptom was part of the euphoria brought on by the illegal substance, but he wasn’t going to tell the doctor that. “A little disoriented, but I feel good enough to leave.” The head detective fixed the doctor with a pointed stare. 

The doctor turned to him, “We really can’t make you stay. I can release you, but you need to be under observation. You should absolutely never be alone for the next 24 hours just in case any side effects show up unexpectedly.” 

“I’ll take him to my place.” Lassiter turned in surprise as Shawn volunteered. His perception must really be messed up for that to be happening. And even more disturbing, he nodded in agreement. Spencer smiled brilliantly at him and Lassiter felt a hot rush of pleasure race through him. Disturbed and confused he moved toward the chair where his damp clothes were draped. He sat down as his balance threatened to topple him over. Tugging on his pants and dress shirt he looked up to find the younger man had filled out all his discharge papers. The doctor held them out for him to sign, “Detective if you experience any change in your condition, like nausea or pain come back immediately.” She cast a sidelong glance at the psychic and he nodded in acquiesce. Lassiter grunted in acknowledgement then allowed Spencer to help him out of the exam room to the parking lot where Gus was waiting. 

The ride there was much like the one to the hospital. The only difference was that the psychic’s partner felt the need to comment on his inane ramblings. Shawn helped the detective out of the car. Gus called out asking if he needed any help but Shawn just waved him off telling him to go home for the night. Lassiter had progressed from weaving drunkenly to a slight stagger; he was also becoming a bit belligerent and paranoid. It was still an improvement over the disorientation he displayed earlier. Pitching him against the side of the door sill, the younger man held him steady with one hand he used his other to fumble with his keys. The psychic hadn’t remembered to turn on the light outside the door so it took him a few tries before he was able to get it open. Flicking on the light switch as he entered and kicking the door closed with his foot, Spencer looked around for the best place to deposit the drugged man. Lassie really was trying his hardest to make it on his own and he even snapped at the young man. “I can make it to the couch by myself!” Shawn let go of him in favour of locking the door and going into the kitchen for some water. Nevertheless, he watched out of the corner of his eye until the man made it to said piece of furniture. Pulling a couple of glasses out of the cabinet he placed them on the counter before him and took a moment to assess the situation. 

Shawn stiffened as a pair of hands descended on his shoulders. Lassiter spun the young man around and pinned him to the counter. Spencer drew in a breath sharply as he looked at the detective. His eyes were dark and feral looking, and the younger man squirmed as his hands tightened, drawing them flush against each other. Lassiter growled low in his ear, “Mine.” The possessive tone made a hot rush of desire travel through his body. His lips were assaulted as the detective crushed them together. He moaned and the man took the advantage to slip his tongue into his mouth. Shawn had never felt quite as turned on in his life as his mouth was thoroughly plundered. _Where the hell had Lassie learned to kiss like this?_ Gasping for breath he pulled away and examined the older man’s countenance. His face fell as he realized Carlton was still drugged to the gills. “Lassie,” he placed his hands on the detective’s chest holding him back, “as much as I want to take advantage of this opportunity, I’m afraid you’ll regret it tomorrow when you come to your senses.”

Shawn wasn’t prepared for the menacing snarl that accompanied his denial. And he certainly wasn’t ready for the click of handcuffs around his wrists. Lassiter tugged him into the other room heading towards the bedroom. Shawn tripped, causing them to fall to the floor in front of the couch. “Wait! Lassie! Wait!” Shawn’s cries were silenced as the detective dove in for another round of breath stealing kisses. With a primal growl the older man gripped the collar of the psychic’s t-shirt and pulled, ripping it open violently. He palmed the young man’s chest, his hands travelling down to grasp at the waistband of his shorts. In one motion he yanked them off along with the man’s boxers. Shawn struggled to sit up but he fell back to the floor as Lassiter shoved him down once again. The man’s mouth engulfed him and he let out a strangled gasp as he was deep throated with enthusiasm.

Spencer wasn’t past giving up the fight at this point, but his desires and his body were betraying him. It felt so good to be touched by the man he’d wanted for so long. He was jerked out of his traitorous thoughts by a pause in the older man’s rhythm. Lassiter had reached over him to the coffee table and grabbed a bottle of lotion lying atop of it. He heard, rather than saw the man squirt some onto his fingers. His body jumped as the cool substance was rubbed around his entrance. The detective sucked on him hard as his finger breached Shawn’s tight hole. The psychic moaned lowly as he felt it moving inside him. Carlton slurped loudly as he moved his mouth over the consultant’s hard length. Running his tongue under the head of his cock, he caressed the velvety skin with his lips. The young man below him cried out as he felt another finger join the first, the myriad sensations drawing him ever closer to his release. Both fingers moved unerringly back and forth inside of him, occasionally scissoring open to stretch him even further. The detective continued his measured pace over him and inside him for several minutes, keeping the young man teetering just on the edge. Suddenly the older man crooked his fingers, pressing into Shawn’s prostate with enough force that he screamed out as his orgasm hit him.

Lassiter bruisingly held the consultant down with his free hand as he jerked though his violent release. The older man sucked up every drop Shawn had to give him. A lascivious gaze raked over his body and the psychic looked on in amazement as the elder man unzipped his pants and pulled out his sizeable erection. Opening his mouth, he let the young man’s cum drip into the palm of his hand. Shawn let out a dirty moan as he watched Carlton lubricate himself with his seed. The older man crawled back up his body and kissed him hard. Shawn could taste the salty sweetness of himself as his mouth was once again ravaged completely. Lassiter pulled back and stared into the younger man’s eyes. “Mine. I’ve wanted you for so long and now you’re all mine.” Spencer lost the battle at those words. Carlton was high and not in control himself, but it only served to loosen his inhibitions and made him unwittingly confess to things he had long kept hidden. The younger man relaxed, secure in the knowledge this was something they both really wanted, even if he would have to remind Lassie about it in the morning when his mind was clearer.

The older man must have sensed his surrender because he grabbed Shawn’s hips tightly and smoothly slid inside of him. The younger man was not expecting the overwhelming feeling of pleasure as Carlton pressed inside of him in one stroke. The detective bit down around his nipple, surrounding it in a love bite. His mouth moved over to the other one, licking and nipping it just as hard. He groaned at the feeling of the tight, wet heat sucking him in. Lassiter started moving inside of him with long hard strokes and Shawn gasped in surprise as the older man grabbed his cuffed wrists and pinned them above his head. The younger man wrapped his legs around him, moving his body closer, seeking relief for his untouched cock. Carlton fucked into him with abandon, alternately biting and kissing every part of the young man’s exposed skin. He removed his hand from Shawn’s restrains and used them to clutch his hips, tilting them up for better leverage. The psychic cried out wordlessly as the change in angle caused Lassiter to hit his prostate, sending electric shocks through every nerve ending in his body. Panting heavily, he swung his arms around the older man’s neck, desperately clinging to him. Spencer was being fucked to within an inch of consciousness, and he didn’t know how much more he could take. Tension coiled low in his abdomen and he could feel himself trembling, ready to go over the edge at any moment. “God, Lassie, please!”

Carlton moved one of his hands to grasp Shawn’s weeping erection. He fisted his cock in counterpoint to his thrusts, revelling in the broken moans pouring from the younger man’s lips. Shawn’s body became almost impossibly tight as he neared his release. The older man commanded harshly, “I want you to come. Now.” With a strangled shriek, Spencer came; his semen shooting out onto his stomach and over the detective’s hand. His hips bucked violently, riding Lassiter through his orgasm. The detective's breath hitched as Shawn’s teeth clamped down on his shoulder and he finally surrendered to the vise-like grip squeezing him compulsively. Roaring out his pleasure, Carlton spilled his seed inside of the young man, drawing a slight whimper as hot cum poured into him.

Lassiter pulled out of the young man below him and collapsed by his side. Shawn had passed out and the detective idly realised that he would get cold lying on the floor. With the little energy he had left, he pulled a blanket that was resting over the arm of the couch over them. Before succumbing to the pull of sleep he was struck with the nagging thought that there was something important he was forgetting. However, the idea was too nebulous and he lost it as exhaustion took over and shut his eyes.

* * *

Morning dawned glaringly bright as the sun cut through a gap in the blinds and woke the older man. Carlton groaned as he felt the hard surface of the floor beneath him. _What the hell had happened that he was sleeping on the floor?_ He rolled over, his out flung arm encountering something soft and warm. Lassiter jerked back as he realised he was lying next to a person. The detective sat up in horror as the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. He had slept with Shawn Spencer. No ... he had raped Shawn Spencer. Pulling off the blanket over them, he surveyed the numerous bites and bruises littering the psychic’s body. He noted with shock and disgust that his handcuffs were still tightly locked around the young man’s wrists. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the key and moved to take the restraints off. Shawn began to stir and he moaned softly when Carlton’s hands touched him. No longer able to bear the shame and repulsion of what he had done, the detective dropped the key on the floor and fled the house.

  



	2. Never Too Late

Shawn woke up to dual sensations of warmth and chill and something that sounded like a door being slammed. His body ached, not too badly, but recalling what had happened turned it into a pleasant sort of pain. Despite lying on the floor he was too lazy to want to move. However, he was not relishing the fact that his upper body was sort of cold. The blanket from his couch was pooled around his thighs causing his lower extremities to be toasty warm. He reached down to pull it up only to find he was still handcuffed from the night before. Rolling over to give the detective a piece of his mind for not unlocking him Shawn was astonished to find no one there. That explained the sound of the door closing. Spying the key on the floor he sat up and took off the cuffs. Looking down, Spencer made a face and decided that instead of catching a few more moments of sleep, he really needed to take a shower. He slowly got to his feet, wincing at the slight twinge in his back. He grimaced as he looked down at the carpet; most of Lassie’s cum had leaked out of him and created a huge stain. “Eww,” he muttered. He wondered how he was going to explain that to Gus if he ever saw it.

Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. Glancing into the mirror he stopped. “Oh wow, Lassie” came the soft exclamation. He was covered in hickeys, and there were bruises beginning to form on his shoulders and hips. His wrists were red from the handcuffs and his lips were puffy from where they’d been sucked and bitten. He looked like he’d been mauled. Shawn put together the evidence; the blanket only covering half of him, his ravaged body and Lassie leaving abruptly. He realised the conclusion Carlton came to was going to be a problem and as soon as he finished his shower he was going to have to go straighten the detective out of his misconception.

* * *

Sitting morosely on his bed, Lassiter struggled to recall everything that happened last night. He had to make sure he got it right for when he was arrested. Granted he may have been under the influence of an illegal substance, but in his mind that was no excuse; he should have been able to control himself. The detective had fought against his baser instincts toward the young man for quite some time now. He wasn’t going to use the excuse that drugs had kept him from restraining himself. The clearest thing he could remember was staggering over to Shawn’s couch. After that, his memories were a bit fuzzy. He recalled Shawn trying to push him away in the kitchen. Then as he was dragging him towards the bedroom Shawn had pulled away from him causing them to fall to the floor and yelled at him to _“Wait!”_ He remembered Shawn had struggled as he held him down and had even begged him _“please”_ no doubt asking him to stop. In the bathroom, he had winced at the bite mark on his shoulder, assuming it was the young man’s last desperate defence before being thoroughly violated by the detective.

At the same time, he was also hopelessly trying not to remember the hot tight paradise that he had indulged in last night. The feeling of Shawn writhing beneath him and the taste of his skin was probably not something he wanted to go into detail with when he gave his statement. The thoroughly debauched look on the young man’s face after he came floated to the surface of his thoughts and he instantly became hard. Wallowing in self loathing at his reaction, he decided he needed a shower, a very cold shower.

* * *

After cleaning up, Carlton dressed and sat down at his kitchen table as he waited. He started anxiously when the doorbell rang. _“This is it,”_ he thought, _“I wonder if O’Hara volunteered to do it.”_ He sort of hoped it was her, just for that fact she might spare him the humiliation of being cuffed and paraded through the station. But at the same time he hoped it wasn’t her, just to spare himself from seeing the condemnation in her eyes. He opened the door only to find the young consultant standing there. “Spencer! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh you stupid idiot!” Shawn shoved his way past the older man into the entryway. The head detective stood there in shock as the younger man walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. “You coming?” he called as he disappeared inside. Lassie shut the door and stalked after him.

“Spencer, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at the police station?” He watched with alarm as the psychic bounced up and down on his bed then sat up and began to remove his shoes.

“Why would I be at the police station? You’re not there, you’re here. And I’m supposed to be watching over you just in case the drugs in your system make you do something stupid, like running off without a clear idea of what happened between us last night.” He glared at the detective disapprovingly.

“What do you mean? I ... that is ... well, you know. I ... you ...” he sputtered, unable to voice it now that Shawn was right in front of him.

“You mean to say you think you committed a 243.4e1, a 288ac2, a 286c2 and a 261a2? I’m sure that’s the biggest one on your mind, the 261a2, right? Well, you’re wrong.”

“What do mean I’m wrong? You pushed me back, you tried to get away and you begged me to stop and even bit me. Spencer, I handcuffed you, held you down and had my way with you. I don’t know why you’re here and I’m not in jail.”

Shawn rolled his eyes, “Obviously you can’t remember what happened correctly. Drugs tend to make you do that. I pushed you away because I didn’t want to take advantage of you while you were drugged. I was sure you would regret it in the morning if I had; pretty much hit the nail on the head there. I didn’t try to get away, I tripped and the only begging I did was for more. I do admit the bite was rather excessive but you know how it is in the heat of the moment,” he smirked.

Lassie just looked at him in bewilderment, “So you are saying that I imagined you telling me to ‘Wait’ and that you didn’t mind what I did. I don’t believe you.” He crossed his arms and frowned.

Shawn was getting rather annoyed with Lassie at this point. He got up from the bed and stood in front of the man, crowding into his personal space. “Carlton, I told you to ‘Wait’ because we were moving a bit quickly. But you told me, and I quote _‘I’ve wanted you for so long and now you’re all mine.’_ I may have been hesitant at first, but after you said that to me, I was all systems go.” The older man blushed furiously. That was not something he had ever wanted to reveal to anyone, least of all the object of his desire. “So ...” the psychic drawled out, “since I’ve also wanted you for so long, it kind of works out. You really didn’t think all the flirting and groping was just fun and games, did you?”

“Well now I don’t, but that still doesn’t excuse the fact that I had sex with you while I was high. Shawn, I could have hurt you.” The detective placed his hand on the younger man’s cheek. 

Spencer in turn, tilted his head up and kissed him. It grew a little heated and he pulled away briefly, “You wouldn’t have. I’m sure of it.” Breathily he asked, “So would I be committing a 261a3 if I told you I wanted to have sex with you again right now? Technically it hasn’t been twenty four hours yet.” Pushing Carlton’s suit jacket off, he pulled the man’s tie from his neck and started unbuttoning the dress shirt beneath it.

“Shawn, you can’t rape the willing.” The detective reached for the hem of Spencer’s t-shirt and pulled it off over his head.

“Exactly! But I have to make sure. Are you cognizant and aware of what is going on at the moment? Because I don’t want you to tell me later that this was a mistake cause you weren’t in control of your faculties.” The consultant tugged off the man’s undershirt and stopped to examine the teeth marks on his shoulder. He let out a low whistle then swiped his tongue over the mark. A low groan filled the room in response to that action.

“... Shawn, I know precisely what is going on, and this will only be a mistake if you make it that way.” Lassiter unbuttoned the young man’s shorts and pushed them to the ground.

The young man smiled in response. “Nope! No problems here!” Spencer reached for the older man’s belt and unbuckled it; he fell to his knees as he pulled Carlton’s slacks and underwear down in one motion. “My turn!” He exclaimed gleefully.

The detective gasped as Shawn gave him the same treatment he received last night. He grabbed a hold of the psychic’s shoulders to hold himself up. Carlton watched in dazed fascination as his cock slid in and out of Spencer’s mouth. His head bobbed rhythmically as he swallowed the older man as deep as he could go. Lassiter gave a strangled shout as Spencer pulled back, his lips tightly sucking around his length as neared the crown. With an audible pop the younger man let go of him, licking teasingly around his tip before pushing him onto the bed.

“Ah! Why did you stop?” he whined.

“Cause I want to do something even better.” The consultant pulled off his boxers, reaching down to the floor and rummaging through his shorts before coming back and climbing onto the bed. He tossed a tube down next to the older man and crawled up his body.

Lassiter was barely able to ask, “What is that?” before the psychic attacked his lips.

Between kisses he mumbled, “Lube ... I thought ... we might ... need it.”

Carlton stared at him in amazement. “You planned this. What were you going to do if I refused?”

Shawn leered, “Well there is always an eye for an eye.” He ground their erections together, eliciting a strangled _‘Ah!’_ from the man below him. “I could blame it on the drugs, say you were hallucinating, but then again, I was sure you weren’t going to refuse.” The detective felt Spencer slide his hand up his forearm and a second later there was an audible ‘snick.’ Before he could react the younger man grabbed his other wrist and the next thing he knew, he was handcuffed to the headboard.

“Shawn!”

The young man grinned, “Turnabout’s fair play Lassie. This time I get to have my way with you.” He held up the lube, wagging it back and forth. “It’s pineapple just if you’re wondering.” He opened it and waved it under the detective’s nose. _“Great, as if I didn’t associate enough things with Shawn and sex,”_ Lassiter thought belatedly. The older man watched as he slicked his fingers up with the slippery substance. Reaching between them he inserted a finger into the tight hole. Shawn worked his finger back and forth, inserting another after a few moments. After a few heated strokes and low moans he took them out and moved himself into position. “You ready?” He asked the detective.

Lassiter nodded and looked on avidly as Shawn sunk down onto his hard length. He groaned in pleasure as he watched his cock disappearing into the younger man’s body. Even after last night, the psychic was excruciatingly tight and Carlton was concerned as he saw the slight look of pain cross the younger man’s face. “Shawn, stop.”

Spencer shook his head. “No, it’s okay. You’re just very big.” He leaned down and kissed the man, stroking his tongue over Lassie’s soft palate and moaning as the older man responded tentatively. Pulling back, he smiled, “It’s okay now.” The detective’s eyes rolled back into his head as the younger man began slowly moving up and down over his length. Shawn started panting harshly as he rolled his hips, searching for that feeling that would send him to paradise. He was almost there; he could feel it as he rocked down onto the man beneath him. Carlton shifted his hips, thrusting upwards. His eyes flew open as Shawn cried out suddenly and he paused in his movements. “Don’t stop! Do that again!” The psychic gripped his thighs urging him to continue. Resuming the previous motion, the room echoed with a symphony of moans and sighs as Lassie battered the young man’s sweet spot relentlessly. Shawn bounced up and down on him in tandem with his thrusts, creating an almost unbearably delicious friction. “Oh God, Lassie ... your cock feels so good.” Carlton watched with rapt attention as the psychic started stroking his erection, his face slack with pleasure. This was far better than the slightly fuzzy memories of the previous evening. Shawn’s willing body moving on him towards their mutual gratification was something he had never dreamed could happen.

Shawn's pace quickened and he brought one hand up to clutch at the headboard; Carlton could feel his own balls tightening, signalling his own impending orgasm. It was almost painful holding back as he waited for Shawn to reach his climax first. The younger man whimpered as he finally reached the point of no return. “I’m going to cum ...” the psychic’s eyes slid shut and his head fell back. He let out a strangled cry, his hand dropping down from the headboard to grip Lassiter’s shoulder. The older man’s hips bucked wildly as Shawn’s body contracted around him like a hot vise. The feeling of warm fluid hitting his stomach and the younger man’s rigid body above him was enough for Lassiter to let go.

“God! Shawn!” he cried out as his own body stiffened and his seed coated Spencer's insides. The detective felt as though fire was racing though his body and he gasped as the younger man rode out his release, milking his cock until he was finished. For Shawn, the sensation of Lassie's cum and the sounds the detective made as he orgasmed caused his breathe to hitch in surprise when an unexpected rush of arousal moved through him. He collapsed onto the detective, not sure if he could take anymore just yet.

He rested his forehead on the older man’s chest as he tried to get his laboured breathing to even out. “Wow!” he muttered into the detective’s skin. 

“Wow? That’s all you have to say?” Carlton looked up at the cuffs expectantly as Shawn raised his head.

“Ugh, I think that’s all the words I have the brain capacity for at the moment.” He lifted his hips gingerly, hissing as Lassie’s dick slipped out of him with an obscenely wet noise. “Um, if it feels this good while you’re incapacitated, I don’t think I’ll live through it the next time we have sex.” Shawn rolled off of him, missing the smug look on Lassiter’s face as he reached over the side of the bed for his shorts. Fishing the key out, he crawled back up the bed and released the detective from his restraints. Having gone slightly numb, Carlton flexed his hands, trying to return a bit of feeling into them.

“So what do you want to do now?” The older man wondered how they were going to make this work. He didn’t think he could take it if Shawn was satisfying some sort curiosity or he just wanted to be “friends with benefits.”

“Well in a little bit, I want to go get a pineapple smoothie, and after that talk to Gus.” Lassiter sat up, his eyebrows raised at the implications of that statement. Spencer made a face, “Maybe I should talk to my dad too, I don’t think we should go together cause he might not be too happy about ...”

The psychic was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips descending on his. Shawn responded eagerly, a pleased squeak escaping as they hungrily devoured each other. Pulling back he said breathlessly, “You sure that drug wasn’t some sort of aphrodisiac? Cause I think I’m ready for that next time.” Carlton just laughed, rolled the younger man onto his back and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you not familiar with California Penal Code:
> 
> 243.4e1 – Touch person intimately against will for sexual arousal/etc.  
> 261a2 – Rape by force or fear.  
> 261a3 – Rape of drugged victim.  
> 286c2 – Sodomy with force or violence.  
> 288ac2 – Oral copulation with force or violence.


End file.
